The lullaby
by AskingAlexia
Summary: Renesmee Cullen grew up in a loving family but she wasn't happy. She wanted to find who she was and that's why she Joined the Volturi. There she found out what beeing free to make her own decisions meant and more importantly, she found out what true love was. "Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places" Renesmee/Alec. Rated M for a reason!


_**Hey everyone. I'm Alexia and this is my first story here so I hope you like it :)**_

_**It is an Alec/Nessie story and yes I know that this will never happen cause she'll end up with Jake and all but yeah, I kind of love the idea of Nesie and Alec falling for each other. **_

_**Also, every chapter will have a song. It'll usually be songs that I was listening when I was writing the chapter or songs that inspire me. **_

_**Chapter song: Stop and Stare by One Republic. (It kind of shows us Nessie's feelings).**_

_**So, I don't own Twilight :/ Although I wish I owned Alec xD  
**_

* * *

**It's a new life.**

They say that the first time you fall in love, it changes your life forever, and no matter how hard you try, the feeling never goes away.

I always wondered how falling in love would feel. I once asked my mum about it. She had smiled and told me that the sight of dad always took her breathe away. Then, there was aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, who had those moments at which they stared at each other without saying anything but the moment felt so intimate that I always averted my eyes from them.

I could go on and on about my family's couples since they were all in love with their partners but that would take all day. As for me? Well, I didn't have a clue about romance.

You see, I had just reached my maturity and things were starting to change. I suddenly felt lonely and wanted to have that kind of relationship that everyone in my family had, a fact that made Jacob beyond happy which in turn made me beyond sad.

I always knew that Jacob had imprinted on me and that someday we would be together. I never thought that this was a bad thing since I adored Jacob and couldn't imagine my life without him. So, I had just assumed that when someday I would fall head over heals with him and we would have our happily ever after.

I couldn't be more wrong. I tried really hard to see him as a man and not as my best friend but I couldn't. God, I even kissed him just to see if I would feel something but the only thing I felt was disgust. It was like kissing a sibling.

That night I had run to mum's room, tears running down my cheeks.

"Mum, I'm an awful person", I had chocked between my sobs.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" she had asked worriedly.

"It's, J-Jake" I had answered. "He- he want us to be something more but I can't see him as anything but my best friend. Mum, he will never be happy with another girl because he imprinted on me and I just... I don't love him in that way mum".

That was why I was currently walking in a dark alley at Volterra. It's been a month since the kiss thing happened. My parents had decided that I needed to be away from home for a little while so I could short out my confused feelings which was fine by me. So, after a month of preparation I finally left.

I don't know why I wanted to come here, in Italy searching for the Volturi but I did.

My family didn't know of course. Aunt Alice couldn't see my future, thank God, so they thought I was at London, studying music. I felt a little guilty, lying to them, but I had to do it. I didn't want to be the baby of the Cullen family anymore. Hell, I didn't want to be Jake's imprint anymore. I wanted to be what I wanted to and yeah, I wanted to be part of the Volturi.

It was kind of weird, a Cullen wanting to be part of the Volturi, but I was fascinated by them since I was a little kid. I had seen them once and I knew that they wanted to kill me at the time but I couldn't stop my fascination. They were the royalty of the vampire world and made sure that humanity wouldn't discover our existence.

My musings were interrupted my a sudden growl that made me freeze. I tried to see through the dark but even with my unnatural sight I couldn't see who was growling. I only knew two things. First, it was a vampire and second it was growling at me.

I took a step back, my heart beating faster from fear. "Um, hi" I said lamely and them cursed myself. _Hi? Seriously?_

"What are you doing here?" I heard a male voice coming from the dark.

"I, um, I'm searching for the Volturi", I said fidgeting with my pockets.

"What do you want from them?" I heard the same voice asking.

"I- I want to speak with Aro", I answered steadily.

I couldn't let him see how scared I was. They would never let me join them if they knew how easily I got scared.

The man obviously thought that I wasn't any danger and took a step forward, revealing himself. I was shocked to say the least.

This wasn't a man. This was a boy. If a human saw us together they would think that we were the same age, which was seventeen. I don't know why I was so surprised. He was a vampire after all and the body's age- and size- didn't matter at all but I had the impression that all the Volturi would look older and definitely more muscular.

This vampire was a little taller than me, with messy brow hair and big red eyes. He was pale and beautiful as every vampire should be but there was something different about him. He was angelic but his eyes made him seem alluring and dangerous.

"You're not human", he said, studying me with curiosity.

"Thanks for the information", I murmured and watched with fascination as his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You're not a vampire either", he continued.

I had to stop my self from saying: _Well, duh._

"You're a half breed", he said, still studying me.

He titled his head to examine me better and I blushed. Damn my human side.

"Congratulations, you found it", I said tried to sound relaxed and casual. In fact I felt nervous and akward and a little offended. I never liked it when someone called me, half breed. "I'm a freak of nature".

"Yes, indeed. Well, Miss Cullen, that is definitely a surprise" he said, his face emotionless. "Aro will be pleased".

Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he knew my name. The Volturi still saw me as a threat and that was why I was almost positive that they would allow me to join them. The would want me to be one of them rather than being a threat to them.

"So, you'll take me to him?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, I will", he said and I was disappointed that his eyes weren't sparkling any more. I kind of liked it. "Follow me, please".

He turned his back on me and started walking. I took a last glance behind me and with a sigh, I followed him.

I felt excited and anxious at the same time.

My new life was just beginning.

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? Did you like it?**_

_**I know it's a little boring and kind of short but it's the first chapter so it's meant to be a little boring. I just wanted to saw you Nesie's character and the reasons she wanted to go away.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, I know that Bella's and Edward's kid would never want to be part of the Votluri clan but Nesie has her own personality and I'll explain in later chapters why she wants to be a part of them.**_

_**Anyway, you're probably bored reading this long A/N. So, please review and tell me what you think :$**_


End file.
